Experiment with love
by Fhyrah
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata,perempuan yg misterius dan memiliki IQ190 sehingga membuatnya murid No.1 di Konoha High School,suka mencari tahu hal-hal yg tidak diketahuinya,seperti membuat kertas ulangannya mendapat nilai 0 lalu melipatnya membentuk pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya tertiup angin.Tetapi bagaimana jika hanya dgn itu ia menemukan sesuatu yg sangat baru baginya yang mungkin cinta..?
1. Chapter 1

Experimen with love?  
Author: Fhyrah Magfirah  
Genre: Romance,School life  
Pair:NaruHina, slight NaruSaku  
Warning: OOC,Typo,alur gaje, alur kecepetan dll.

~Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan misterius dan anggun yang memiliki IQ 190 sehingga menjadikannya murid terpintar di Konoha High School , tetapi ia suka menyendiri dan suka melakukan penelitian tentang apa saja yang ia tidak ketahui rasanya dalam arti lain suka melakukan apa saja yang ia mau, seperti membuat kertas ulangannya kosong dan mendapat nilai 0 lalu melipatnya membentuk pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya dari lantai 2 , ruangan biologi .Tetapi bagaimana jika hanya dengan itu ia menemukan hal yang baru , menyenangkan,mendebarkan, dan mungkin cinta….? ~

kicauan burung menemani seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang dalam keheningan menatap langit dari jendela ruangan biologi , ia lalu melipat kertas hasil ulangannya yang ia pegang menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas lalu menerbangkannya , pesawat kertas itu pun tertiup oleh angin lalu dengan perlahan mendarat ditaman sekolah tepat didepan seorang pemuda yang kebetulan sedang duduk di taman itu , pemuda tersebut berambut pirang spike yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto, pemuda terpopuler di sekolahnya. sedikit penasaran akhirnya ia memungut pesawat kertas yang secara kebetulan tertiup angin itu di hadapannya .  
"0 eh?" gumamnya melihat nilai di kertas itu , lalu melihat namanya "Hyuuga Hinata? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya ,hm terserah sajalah" gumamnya kembali saat tidak dapat mengingatnya, lalu meyimpan kertas itu di saku celananya kemudian berdiri meninggalkan taman itu menuju kelasnya.

~ Experimen with love? ~

"yo naruto! Kau dari mana saja ? " Tanya kiba saat melihat naruto duduk di tempatnya  
"mencari udara segar kiba, dan juga apa kau tau siapa Hyuuga Hinata ? "  
"hm … jarang sekali kamu bertanya tentang perempuan . ini peristiwa langkah , apa kau tertarik dengannya? Dia itu si perempuan jenius dan misterius yang memiliki IQ 190 , dia suka kedamaian hanya itu yang ku tau " ucap kiba sambil menatap naruto dengan seringainya  
"tetapi kau tau dia sulit ditaklukkan naruto " lanjut kiba masih dengan seringainya  
"hm arigatou ne kiba" ucap naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya  
sejujurnya naruto juga bingung , ini baru pertama kalinya ia merasa setertarik ini dengan perempuan misterius yang dikatakan kiba . itu sukses membuatnya terus tersenyum memikirkannya . dan sekarang ia akhirnya sangat bersemangat dalam hidupnya .  
"naruto? Kamu bersikap cukup aneh hari ini " ucap gaara melihat tingkah laku naruto yang terbilang cukup aneh itu  
"hm …. Benarkah?" ucap naruto cukup terkejut  
"itu karena dia akhirnya merasakan cinta , kau tau itu gaara?" ujar kiba dengan seringainya  
"oh … jadi akhirnya naru-chan ku ini merasakan cinta" ucap gaara dengan nada sing a song  
"e.. eh? Bu.. bukan begitu kiba, nii-san! dan juga nii-san berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu! " jawab naruto sedikit gugup  
"hm ha'I ha'I , jadi siapa itu?"  
"Hyuuga Hinata " jawab kiba dengan nada jahil  
"hee… hyuuga hinata kah? Hm dia mmng cantik sih , good luck naru-chan" ucap gaara lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas sebelum dia dilempar buku oleh naruto

\- -

naruto saat ini sedang berada di taman lalu melihat langit sore yang perlahan mulai berganti warna , tapi saat itu ia kembali melihat pesawat kertas terbang kearahnya dengan tidak sengaja , naruto melihat dari mana kertas itu berasal " hm… dari ruangan itu?" gumamnya heran lalu mengambil kertas itu lagi dan membukanya .kertas itu milik hinata lagi dengan coretan nilai 0 di sudutnya . naruto pun berlari menuju ruangan kertas ulangan yang dipegangnya berasal .  
"hm disini kah?" gumamnya lalu melihat nama ruangan itu *ruangan biologi* ia pun membuka pintu itu perlahan dan berjalan masuk tetapi sesaat kemudian ia terpana saat melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk didekat jendela sendiri menatap langit dengan rambut indigonya yang tertiup perlahan oleh angin .  
"anoo… apa kamu yang mempunyai kertas ulangan ini?" ucap naruto memberanikan untuk bertanya setelah menstabilkan detak jantungnya . akhirnya hinata pun menoleh menatap naruto dengan matanya yang berwarna lavender itu "hm ya.. itu memang kertas ku" jawab hinata singkat  
"aku kesini untuk mengembalikannya" ucap naruto perlahan melangkah mendekati hinata  
"arigatou" jawab hinata singkat lalu menatap naruto  
"nama mu siapa?" Tanya hinata  
"Uzumaki Naruto, Yoroshiku Hyuuga-san"ucap naruto memperkenalkan dirinya  
"kamu sepertiya sudah tau siapa aku , jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku"  
"ne… mau melakukan percobaan?" Tanya hinata masih sambil menatap intens naruto  
"eh? Percobaan apa?" ucap naruto kebingungan .  
Hinata pun berdiri kemudian berjalan tepat menuju kedepan naruto dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya , hinata menatap intens wajah naruto dan tertuju pada mata sapphire naruto yang berwarna biru langit tanpa awan ,naruto merasakan hembusan nafas hinata diwajahnyadan itu membuatnya gugup dan sekarang keduanya terdiam tidak ada yang menyahut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing , dan wajah mereka yang tinggal berjarak 3 cm itu berlangsung selama 5 menit , muka naruto yang memerah dan suasana yang hening itu menyisakan bunyi detik jam . akhirnya hinata pun menjauh dan kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya.  
"hm ini aneh… kenapa aku jantungku tidak berdetak dengan kencang?" gumam hinata heran sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya  
"e..eh? A..apa maksudmu hyuuga-san?" Tanya naruto benar-benar kebingungan dan kali ini ntah bagaimana caranya ia kembali dapat menstabilkan jantungnya kembali normal  
"saat ini aku sedang ingin melakukan penelitian terhadap cinta . **_bagaimana_** ** _orang jatuh cinta dan kenapa mereka merasa senang dan dapat menangis karena itu?kenapa manusia dapat melakukan apa saja demi cinta ?_** Aku benar-benar tidak memahami itu" ucap hinata anggun sambil memandangi langit  
"o..oh karena itu ?" naruto tersenyum kikuk  
"tetapi ini aneh… kenapa tadi jantungku tidak berdetak dengan cepat? Apa kita harus berciuman? " hinata memberi jeda yang cukup lama sambil berpikir keras  
"e..e..eh?" pekik naruto kaget  
"Ataukah berpegangan tangan? Atau mungkin pelukan?" lanjut hinata heran . dan sekarang wajah naruto benar-benar merah dibuatnya.  
"dan sekarang kamu terlibat dalam penelitian ku kali ini naruto-san" lanjut hinata terdengar seperti perintah  
"hee? Aku? Kenapa?"  
"karena kamu dibutuhkan dalam peelitianku kali ini" ucap hinata tenang, naruto pun berpikir apakah dia harus mengatakan ya atau tidak kali ini dihadapan hinata "hm… ini kan kesempatan ku untuk dapat lebih akrab dengannya , dan juga apa dia tidak kesepian ? dia hanya sendiri dari tadi di ruangan ini " ucap naruto didalam hatinya . dan kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan ya dalam penelitian hinata itu.  
"baiklah aku akan ikut dengan mu hinata-san" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari "hm…memang seharusnya begitu " balas hinata acuh . suasana kembali hening dan naruto pun memutuskan untuk memlulai pembicaraan , ia sangat tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini  
"ne hinata-san , aku dengar kamu memiliki IQ 190 , tetapi kenapa ulangan harianmu mendapat nilai 0?" Tanya naruto heran  
"itu… aku hanya ingin tau rasanya saja" jawab hinata  
"lalu kenapa pada tes ke dua kalinya kamu tetap mendapatkan nilai 0?"  
"kan sudah kukatakan . itu hanya karea aku mau saja , juga bisa dibilang tergantung mood"  
"o…oh begitu" jawab naruto hanya dapat mengangguk  
"ah sudah jam 5 , saatnya aku pulang. penelitiannya. jaa" ucap hinata lalu keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan naruto yang sebenarnya mempunyai banyak pertayaan untuknya  
"dia benar-benar cantik tapi cuek disaat yang bersamaan, kiba benar … dia sulit didapatkan. Ah aku bicara apa sih? Apa benar aku jatuh cinta dengannya ? " gumam naruto tidak mengerti dengan dirinya . "sebaiknya aku cepat pulang juga" naruto pun melangkah kan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya dengan tujuan mengambil tasnya .  
"eh naruto-kun? Kamu belum pulang? " Tanya teman sekelas naruto juga teman ekskulnya. ia mempunyai rambut berwarna pink pendek dan ia bernama haruno sakura  
"hm yaa begitulah sakura "jawab naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya  
"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" lanjut naruto bertanya  
"hanya mengerjakan tugas yang diberi kakashi-sensei" jawab sakura  
" oh begitu. Aku pulang dulu . jaa ne "  
"um jaa ne"

naruto pun melangkah kan kakinya ke tempat parkir dimana mobil sportnya berada dan dengan senyum yang terus melekat di wajahnya yang tampan itu,ntah kenapa ia juga tidak paham kenapa ia terus memikirkan perempuan yang bernama Hyuuga hinata yang baru saja tadi dikenalnya itu. Dan sekarang ia telah sampai di mansion megah Namikaze-Uzumaki tanpa disadarinya ah waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari.  
"tadaima" ucap naruto memasuki rumahnya  
"selamat datang naruto-sama" sambut para maid  
"dimana kaa-san?" Tanya naruto pada salah satu maidnya  
"beliau menunggu anda untuk makan malam naruto-sama"  
"ah baiklah , aku akan mandi dulu" ucap naruto sambil menuju ke kamarnya

"naruto kamu lama sekali , kaa-san sudah menunggu mu dari tadi" ucap kushina saat melihat naruto turun dari kamarnya  
"a..ah gomen gomen tadi disekolah ada urusan sebentar " jawab naruto sambil nyengir  
"hee… jarang sekali kamu memiliki urusan disekolah naruto " ucap sang kakak alias uzumaki kyuubi  
"begini-begini aku juga sibuk tau kyuu-nii"  
"sudah sudah ayo kita makan naruto" ucap sang ayah a.k.a namikaze minato menyela pembicaraan itu sebelum terjadi adu mulu antara keduanya.  
"ittadakimasu" ucap mereka serempak  
"ah iya naruto kamu lebih bersemangat sepulang sekolah tadi apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya kushina yang penasaran  
baru saja naruto ingin menjawab tapi sudah didahului oleh kyuubi "mungkin dia jatuh cinta kaa-san"  
"uhuk uhuk uhuk" dan jwaban itu sukses membuatnya tersedak  
"naruto kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya kushina khawatir , lalu minato memberi naruto air minum yang segera di teguknya  
" um tidak apa-apa kok kaa-san " jawab naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk lalu menatap tajam kakaknya yang sedang menahan tawanya  
"sudah-sudah kalian lanjutkan makan saja dulu baru berbicara nanti" ucap minato kembali menyela pertengkaran yang akan terjadi itu .beberapa menit kemudian naruto pun selesai makan dan beranjak segera kekamarnya , berusaha menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilayangkan oleh keluarganya.  
*cklek* naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk , ia masih memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi sore yang dialaminya lalu tanpa sadar wajahnya kembali lama-kelamaan ia pun akhirnya terlelap.

To Be Continue  
Fhy-chan

halo minna-san ! aku author baru :3 jadi mohon bimbingannya yah ^_^ semoga kalian suka and review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Experimen with love?  
Author: Fhyrah Magfirah  
Genre: Romance,School life  
Pair:NaruHina, slight NaruSaku  
Warning: OOC,Typo,alur gaje, alur kecepetan dll.  
summary:  
~Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan misterius dan anggun yang memiliki IQ 190 sehingga menjadikannya murid terpintar di Konoha High School , tetapi ia suka menyendiri dan suka melakukan penelitian tentang apa saja yang ia tidak ketahui rasanya dalam arti lain suka melakukan apa saja yang ia mau, seperti membuat kertas ulangannya kosong dan mendapat nilai 0 lalu melipatnya membentuk pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya dari lantai 2 , ruangan biologi .Tetapi bagaimana jika hanya dengan itu ia menemukan hal yang baru , menyenangkan,mendebarkan, dan mungkin cinta….? ~  
mind to read and comment?  
author newbie ini balik lagi :3 yosh semoga kalian suka :D  
chapter 3 : beginning of love

"Naruto! Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur HAH?" teriak kushina membangunkan putranya dengan suaranya yang merdu itu *plak  
"nghh…ini masih jam 8 kaa-san" 5 detik kemudian…..  
"EHH? Gawat aku telat ." pekik naruto keras lalu dengan cepat bersiap-siap pergi kesekolahnya  
"Naruto?kamu tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya minato heran melihat naruto yang sangat terburu-buru itu  
"aku sudah telat tou-san. Aku berangkat" jawab naruto lalu dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobilnya dan setelah masuk tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.  
"eh? Telat? Ini kan masih jam 7,hm terserahlah" ucap minato melanjutkan sarapannya

Konoha High School  
naruto berlari dengan terburu-buru dari tempat parkir mobilnya menuju ke kelasnya , sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di halaman utama KHS yang mempunyai jam yg cukup besar disana.  
"e…eh masih jam 07.30? Sial aku lupa kalau jam dikamarku rusak" ucap naruto dongkol menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan dari fansgirlnya atau pun siswi yang terpesona dengannya  
"kyaaa….Naruto-senpai! Kamu keren sekali hari ini"  
"Naruto-senpai jadilah pacarku" pekik fansgirl naruto saat melihat naruto yang habis berlari dengan keringat di wajahnya yang menambah kesan keren tersendiri baginya.  
"Ohayou Naruto" sapa sang sepupu gaara saat melihat naruto  
"yo Naruto! Kenapa kamu berkeringat begitu?" Tanya kiba heran yang berada di samping gaara  
"ohayou Gaara nii-san , Kiba. Huft tadi aku salah liat jam, dan mengira aku terlambat jadinya aku tadi habis lari heheh " jawab naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya  
"hee… jadi begitu , ayo kekelas" ajak kiba  
"ya kamu benar , ayo pergi nanti kita telat" ucap gaara yg dijawab anggukan semngat dari naruto.  
"ohayou minna!" sapa naruto saat tiba dikelasnya  
"urusai na naruto! Kamu mengganggu tidurku" ucap shikamaru dengan deathglarenya  
"hm ya ya terserah rusa pemalas! Lagi pula kan sekolah bukan tempat tidur baka" balas naruto tak kalah sengitnya  
"mendokusai" ucap shikamaru yang lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya dari pada berdebat dengan naruto  
"ohayou anak-anak, silahkan kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing"ucap kurenai saat memasuki kelas  
"ha'I ohayou sensei"  
"baiklah sekarang buka halaman 59 , kalian lihat disitu ada gambar yang menjelaskan tentang ….." ucap kurenai mulai menjelaskan tentang materinya  
skip time  
"yosh akhirnya selesai juga" ucap naruto saat jam istirahat telah tiba  
"Naruto! Ada seseorang yang mencarimu" ucap chouji didepan pintu kelas  
"tunggu sebentar" jawab naruto membereskan bukunya lalu berjalan ke dekat pintu kelas  
"kamu yang mencariku, ada perlu apa?" Tanya naruto saat melihat siswi kelas 1 yang berdiri dihadapannya  
"a…ano senpai aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar di halaman belakang "  
"eh? Sekarang? " Tanya naruto yg dijawab anggukan malu-malu dari kouhainya itu  
"baiklah" ucap naruto meng-iyakan

Halaman Belakang Khs  
Di tempat itu cukup sepi dan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua  
"jadi ada apa?" Tanya naruto  
"su…suki desu Naruto-senpai!" ucap siswi itu cukup keras  
"ano…arigatou ne. tapi aku tidak bisa" jawab naruto lembut  
"um tidak apa-apa kok senpai , aku sudah tau jawaban seperti apa yang senpai akan hanya ingin megutarakan perasaanku pada senpai" ucap siswi itu sambil menahan air matanya  
"um arigatou"  
"senpai pasti belum kenal aku kan? Perkenalkan namaku Shion kelas 1-A." ucap shion tersenyum  
naruto pun terseyum lalu tanpa sengaja melihat pesawat kertas yang terbang mengikuti angin dari atap sekolah,  
"Shion-san aku harus pergi dulu . jaa ne" ucap naruto lalu dengan cepat ia menuju ke atap sekolah berharap bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya tertarik itu.  
"hosh hosh hosh…. Tidak ada" ucap naruto terengah-engah saat sampai di atap sekolah  
" Apa yang kamu lakukan disini naruto-san?"  
"eh? Hinata-san! Kamu mengejutkanku" ucap naruto terkejut saat melihat hinata yang duduk bersandar tidak jauh dibelakangnya  
"jadi apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?" Tanya hinata ulang  
"hehe aku tadi melihat pesawat kertas yang terbang dari sini , jadi aku pikir itu punya hinata-san jadi aku kesini" ucap naruto dengan cengirannya  
"hm terserahlah"  
"kalau Hinata-san sendiri? Kenapa disini?"  
"aku suka angin disini dan juga langitnya" ucap hinata mengadah melihat langit dengan rambutnya yang tertiup oleh angin  
"cantik" gumam naruto tanpa sadar  
"apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya hinata  
"ti..tidak , tidak ada apa-apa " jawab naruto gugup . 'untung saja dia tidak mendengarnya' ucap naruto didalam hati bersyukur  
"ah tentang penelitian itu kapan kita akan lanjutkan hinata-san?"  
"sekarang"  
"apa kamu keberatan?" lanjut hinata bertanya  
"ti…tidak" jawab naruto gugup  
dan sekarang kita lihat posisi dan kodisi mereka, mereka saat ini berpegangan tangan . hinata dengan muka yang tidak menunjukkan expresi apapun dan naruto dengan muka merahnya.  
memberanikan bertanya "anoo…Hinata-san? Apa kamu sudah mempunyai kesimpulan?" Tanya naruto agak gugup  
"belum… ini aneh kenapa jantungku belum berdegup kencang?" Tanya hinata heran. 'tapi disini jantungku yang berdegup kencang hinata-san!' ucap naruto didalam hatinya  
"a..ahahaha ntah lah soal itu aku juga tidak tahu" jawab naruto kikuk  
"sepertinya aku harus melakukan yang satu itu" gumam hinata kecil tapi masih dapat didengar oleh naruto  
"apa maksudmu Hinata-san?"  
hinata pun melepaskan tangannya dan dengan cepat memeluk naruto…  
"e…eh? Hinata-san ?" pekik naruto terkejut  
"diamlah sbentar"ucap hinata yang ntah kenapa sekarang dia agak malu. 'u..uhh ada apa denganku?' Tanya hinata didalam hatinya  
5 menit telah berlalu dan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama . akhirnya hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya .

"kurasa aku telah mendapat kesimpulannya,jaa ne Naruto-san" ucap hinata cepat tanpa menatap naruto lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan naruto sendirian diatap.  
"huft apa apan itu tadi?" ucap naruto lalu duduk bersandar ketembok  
"kau benar-benar membuat jantungku gila Hinata-san" lanjut naruto tertawa kecil lalu menikmati langit dan angin yang berhembus perlahan-lahan mengenai tubuhnya .dan tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi tetapi naruto masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya , oh tidak sepertinya dia tertidur dan lihat wajahnya yang terlelap itu dengan senyuman kecil menghiasinya . dan di tempat lain lebih tepatnya di uks ada Hyuuga hinata yang sedang berbaring di salah satu kasur yang terdapat disana , hal ini sudah biasa , hinata sering ke uks dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan sekali lagi hal itu juga tergantung dengan moodnya. Yah hinata sedang berbaring tapi saat ini ia berbaring dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yg mempunyai sedikit rona merah yang bertengger disana tanpa disadarinya dengan selimut .

*tes* *tes* *tes*

seorang pemuda yang tadinya tertidur lelap diatap sekolah akhirnya bangun setelah tetesan hujan yang perlahan mulai turun mengenai kelopak matanya  
"ngh…eh hujan?" gumam naruto melihat tetesan air yang perlahan jatuh dari langit  
"dan juga aku ketiduran! Sial" pekik naruto kesal lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kekelas untuk mengambil tasnya  
"oi Naruto! Kamu bolos?" Tanya shikamaru setelah melihat naruto masuk kekelas dengan santainya  
"ah Shika , ya bisa dibilang begitu sih hehe" jawab naruto dengan cengirannya  
"jam pelajaran sudah usai dari 25 menit yang lalu kau tau?"  
"ah benarkah? Sebaiknya aku juga pulang. shika kamu sendiri belum pulang?"  
"aku masih ada tugas osis yang melelahkan itu " ucap shikamaru malas  
"hm . aku duluan yah Shika. Jaa ne" ucap naruto berjalan keluar kelas  
"hn jaa"  
…. Experiment with love …  
Baru saja naruto memasuki mobil sportnya ia melihat seorang perempuan yang berteduh tidak jauh dari tempat mobilnya, ia menajamkan penglihatannya dan kemudian dengan ragu-ragu ia menggumamkan sesuatu "apa itu Hinata-san yah?"  
"hm aku hampiri saja deh " ucap naruto sambil mendekatkan mobilnya ke hinata  
*tink tink*  
"eh? Siapa itu?" gumam hinata heran  
"yo Hinata-san! Ternyata itu benar kamu" ucap naruto setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya  
"apa yang kamu lakukan hinata-san?" lanjut naruto bertanya  
"e..eh? seperti yang kamu lihat aku sedang menunggu hujan berhenti. " ucap hinata mulai tidak acuh terhadap naruto entah karena apa  
"hm sepertinya hujan belum berhenti , mau aku antar Hinata-san?" tawar naruto lembut  
"ta..tapi sebentar lagi sepertinya akan berhenti" jawab hinata agak kikuk  
"tidak, coba lihat hujannya semakin kamu terkena flu kalau terus-terusan disana " ucap naruto melotot .  
"ayo aku antar hinata-san aku janji akan memulangkanmu dengan selamat" lanjut naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya  
"ba..baiklah" jawab hinata gugup melihat senyuman naruto . ' ayolah ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku gugup? ' Tanya hinata didalam hatinya  
"nah …sekarang lebih hangat kan ? " Tanya naruto setelah hinata masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk disampingnya  
"u..um"  
"hinata-san tinggal di mansion hyuuga kan?" Tanya naruto  
"um" jawab hinata dengan menganggukkan kepalanya  
"yosh ayo berangkat" ucap naruto dengan semngat lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata  
keheningan melanda mereka berdua , hinata lebih memilih diam dan sibuk dipikirannya sendiri dan naruto yang juga memilih diam mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya dan menormalkan detak jantungnya sendiri.  
10 menit kemudian …..  
"hinata-san sudah sampai" ucap naruto memberhentikan mobilnya didepan mansion mewah hyuuga .  
"arigatou naruto-san" jawab hinata lalu keluar dari mobil naruto tapi sebelum itu naruto menahan hinata dengan memegang tangannya.  
"eh? Naruto-san? ada apa?" Tanya hinata terkejut  
"mu..mulai saat ini… bolehkan aku memanggilmu hinata-chan? Hinata-chan juga boleh memanggilku naruto " Tanya naruto gugup  
"eh? Terserahmu sajalah" ucap hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang blushing  
"dan juga lepaskan tanganmu baka!" lajut hinata masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya  
"a..ah maaf dan arigatou ne Hinata-chan! "ujar naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya . 'uh bisakah kamu tidak tersenyum seperti itu? Itu tidak baik untuk jantungku! Dasar!' pekik hinata dalam hati.  
"y..ya aku masuk dulu , jaa" ucap hinata berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar tidak gugup  
"jaa ne!" balas naruto lalu mengendarai mobilnya pulang.  
hinata baru saja masuk kekamarnya dan sekarang sudah ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya  
*tok* *tok* *tok*  
"ini aku Hanabi, nee-chan boleh aku masuk?" Tanya adik hinata hyuuga hanabi dari luar  
"masuk saja Hanabi,pintunya tidak terkunci kok!"  
"onee-chan! siapa itu tadi ?" Tanya hanabi dengan nada menggoda  
"eh? Si..siapa maksudmu Hanabi?" jawab hinata gugup pura-pura tidak tau  
"ituloh laki-laki pirang tadi" balas hanabi masih dengan nada yang sama  
"dia cuman teman ku hanabi!" ucap hinata tanpa sadar bahwa rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya  
"hee? Benarkah? "  
"iya! "  
"fufufu kita lihat saja nanti" ucap hanabi dengan nada misterius lalu dengan cepat keluar dari kamar hinata  
"dasar hanabi itu!" gumam hinata, 'tapi apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku mulai bertingkah aneh bila dekat dengannya?' tanya hinata dalam hati  
"baru kali ini aku tidak paham dengan perasaan ku sendiri" gumam hinata kecil lalu dengan segera berganti baju.  
setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuh mungilnya kekasurnya dengan mata yang menatap langit langit kamarnya , entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari naruto. 'ah tangannya hangat saat ia menarik tanganku tadi' pikir hinata dengan sedikit blushing.  
"eh kenapa aku memikirkannya?" gumam hinata pelan dengan mata yang masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya . 'ara ara … kenapa kau memikirkannya hinata? Apa kamu suka dengannya?' pikirnya sendiri mencoba membuat lelucon untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tertawa kecil  
"ahaha…ha.. haha.."  
1 detik  
2 detik  
3 detik  
"EHH?" pekiknya keras. detak jantung yang tiba-tiba kini berdetak dengan keras serta lalu dengan cepat mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan tangan yang memegang pipinya sendiri yang kian memerah serta bibirnya yang terus menggumamkan kata tidak mungkin atau itu bohong kan? Kata-kata itu seperti berperan sebagai penenang detak jantungnya dan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang masih tidak percaya akan pikiran yang tiba-tiba ia buat sebagai lelucon yang mungkin saja ada benarnya atau saja… itu tepat sasaran , hihihi siapa yang tau?  
Sementara di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki  
terlihat naruto yang sedang berbaring dikamarnya dan wajahnya yang dipenuhi ekspresi yang bahagia langsung berganti dengan ekspresi heran saat melihat hpnya bergetar lama , menandakan bahwa seseorang sedang menghubunginya.  
"hm Sakura-chan?" gumam naruto heran saat membaca nama yang tertera di hpnya  
"moshi moshi?" ucap naruto menjawab telponnya  
"ah Naruto! Kamu tidak lupa kan dengan pertandingan melawan suna high school bulan depan?" Tanya sakura  
"err? Gawat! Aku benar-benar lupa akan itu " jawab naruto keras sembari menepuk dahinya  
"ck… coba saja kamu ada didepanku, sekarang juga akan ku jitak kau sekeras-keras mungkin Naruto no baka!" ucap sakura diseberang line dengan kedutan didahinya yang lebar*plak  
"gomen gomen ne Sakura-chan… jadi ada apa dengan pertandingan itu?" Tanya naruto dengan cengirannya  
"ah iya… latihan akan diadakan selama 3 minggu berturut-turut jadi pastikan kau datang , kalau tidak awas saja kau! Sudah ya jaa" ucap sakura lalu dengan cepat memutuskan telponnya  
"uwaaa… 3 minggu? Aku pasti akan sangat sibuk" gumam naruto lesuh dan tidak sadar melanjutkan perkataannya sendiri  
" dan juga susah untuk bertemu dengan Hinata-chan"  
"uwaaah! Apa yang kukatakan?" ucap naruto dengan wajah yang mempunyai sedikit rona merah lalu dengan cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menarik selimutnya masih dengan kepala pirang yang menyembul , lalu berbisik pelan entah pada siapa

"aku….aku sepertinya me.. memang menyukaimu hinata-chan…."

****oyosumi naruto-kun!****  
huahahaha author balik lagi dengan cerita yang kebanyakan typonya ini :3 dan untuk tebakan salah satu readers author yang bernama Yuna Fu :3 hoho anda benar sekali ! fic ini memang terinspirasi oleh anime kimikiss xD arigatou ne! buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat review chap kemaren ,author terharu ;'( :v daaan... juga minta author bin kece ini minta saran dari para senpai tentang bagaimana dengan ch kali ini :3 yosh yosh semoga kalian suka yah! Jangan lupa reviewnya yah untuk penyemangat author ! :3 sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
